Shout
by thetalentlesswriter
Summary: Butters había hecho un extraño voto de silencio que todos estaban decididos a romper... pero solo un héroe lo pudo lograr


_Buenas noches, ary reportandose; sobreviví a los exámenes, y ya vienen las vacaciones *random dance* y mañana es oficialmente, la salida antes de vacaciones (aka, bebamos, fumemos, porque hay una época en la vida en la que hacer estas tonterías y esa es la universidad, mmkay?). Mi plan de vacaciones es subir todos los oneshots que vengo prometiendo desde principio de año (luego vendrá el plan A el cual se divide en dos posibilidades: tomar pastillas para dormir de mi abuela y despertar hasta no se cuando, o al fin iniciar con mis multichapter)._

_Llevaba promocionando este oneshot en mi profile un rato, y al fin lo terminé; lo que me gusta y disgusta es que hay una cantidad considerable de "mí" en el Butters que escribí esta vez; siento que estoy proyectandome un poco en esta historia, por eso empieza tan angsty, no me regañen por todo el "self hate"; pero el final es lindo, lo juro. Además amo el bunny, o en este caso Mystters (nombre extraño)._

_En fin, espero les guste y dejen comentario_

Canción sugerida: Shout - tears for fears

**Disclaimer: South Park y la canción Shout no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shout<strong>

**By queenBwaldorf**

Leopold Stotch siempre fue la clase de personas que priorizaba la opinión de los demás antes de la suya, algo que no podía ser ni bueno ni saludable, si no todo lo contrario, volverse en su contra. Suponía que era la educación que sus padres le dieron, los constantes gritos y castigos, no era como si recibiese halagos y buenas palabras de ese lugar, si no mas bien frases déspotas y palabras hirientes; luego estaban sus "amigos", los chicos con los que intentaba encajar pero simplemente le ignoraban o le usaban, todo dependía de la situación.

Todo eso terminó por convertirle en un adolescente introvertido, complaciente e infeliz; y es que, a pesar de que intentó por mucho tiempo ver el lado bueno de las cosas, el peso de la opinión generalizada del rubio terminó por derrotarle _"la gente me odia"_ fue su deducción final,_ "¿y por qué no habrían de hacerlo? No soy atractivo ni inteligente ni nada especial, no notarían si yo desapareciese, ¿por qué molestarse entonces?"._

Fue así que Butters se rindió, en que dejó de tratar de agradar y que la opinión sobre el cambiase.

El cambio en el chico Stotch fue gradual, sutil: poco a poco su lunch dejo de ser tan grande y variado, hasta convertirse en una botella con agua y una pequeña barra de cereal; lentamente su sonrisa se fue haciendo mas pequeña hasta convertirse en una recta línea rosada, sus ojos perdieron el brillo y la capacidad de llorar. Pero lo mas problemático, los mas preocupante, fue que dejó de hablar por completo; él era silencio las veinticuatro horas del día, se comunicaba con su cuerpo solo cuando era necesario, asintiendo y negando con la cabeza, señalando, y haciendo gestos, como lo haría una marioneta, o un mimo.

Sus padres al principio le castigaron por no responder a sus preguntas, por no explicarse, por ser tan 'mal educado'; luego vieron la gran ventaja que tenían por sobre otros padres: no había peleas, ni gritos, ni reclamos, si ellos daban una orden, Leopold acataba sin chistar. ¿No era eso lo que querían desde un principio?

Luego estaban sus compañeros; bien, a ellos tampoco les importó mucho, Butters normalmente era el que se auto incluía en sus conversaciones, y cuando dejó de hacerlo, ellos dejaron de hablarle.

Pero ahí había un truco, una falla de comunicación; mientras que el rubio creía que simplemente no les agradaba, los otros chicos creyeron que Butters solo necesitaba su espacio, lo admitían, nunca habían sido cálidos ni entusiastas hacia su presencia, pero nunca les desagrado, de hecho, y aunque todos lo negasen, cada chico era indispensable, la falta de uno afectaría a todos; teniendo familias tan disfuncionales en South Park, solo se tenían a ellos mismos y a sus amigos, así que no dudaban a darle a uno lo que fuese que necesitase; y en el caso de Stotch, lo que el parecía querer era tiempo a solas, pensaron que era una etapa, ya pasaría, entonces lo dejaron en paz.

Pero no fue así, las cosas siguieron tal cual estaban, y Butters se notaba cada vez mas cansado, mas delgado, mas enfermo, y tan silencioso como de costumbre.

-Alguien debería hacer algo-

-¿Estará enfermo?-

-Seguro son esos cabrones que tiene por padres…-

-Se ve tan triste-

Esos eran los comentarios usuales cuando la charla giraba en torno al rubio, y cada vez era mas obvio que tendrían que intervenir, antes de que algo irrevocable sucediese.

No fue hasta después de semanas de deliberación y de mensajes privados en las redes sociales, que los chicos del grupo decidieron que era hora de sacar a Butters de su trance.

Inició un lunes, como lo inicia cualquier semana, Leopold entró por la puerta en silencio, sus pisadas apenas y hacían eco en los pasillos.

-Buenos días, Butters- le saludó Bebe Stevens, los ojos entre verdes y azules le miraron extrañados, como si ella fuese algo de otro mundo, o como si lo hubiese confundido con alguien mas -¿Cómo estás?- no hubo respuesta, no es como si esperaran que el chico hablase a la primera; en lugar de eso, Stotch asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

-Hola B- esta vez intervinó Clyde Donovan, una enorme sonrisa tatuado en su regordete rostro mientras que a su lado Tweek Tweak temblaba.

-Hola- le dijo Tweek tímidamente, como tanteando el terreno; Butters se sentía en la dimensión desconocida, asi que volvió a asentir y caminó mas rápido. Eso no era normal, la gente no le hablaba, no lo habían hecho por casi ya un año.

Y conforme avanzaba, los chicos seguían hablándole: Kyle y Stan, Timmy y Jimmy, Wendy y Eric, Token y Craig, Kevin y Red; era demasiado confuso, demasiado extraño, por un momento, Butters creyó que querían jugarle una broma, que querían burlarse de él, y deseo con mucha fuerza que todos volviesen a ignorarlo.

Mas para su desencanto, la atención sobre el se acentuó en lugar de alejarse, de repente, todos en el salón de clases tenían preguntas: ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué tal tu día?, ¿hiciste la tarea?, ¿escuchaste el ultimo rumor sobre Eric y Wendy?, ¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotros? ¿Dónde compraste esa camisa? ¿No tienes hambre?

Butters nunca habló, mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mostrar lo mucho que le estaban molestando, no quería darles otro motivo para que le odiasen mas; si la situación era muy desesperada, asentía, negaba, encogía sus hombros, utilizaba todos sus gestos ensayados. ¿Qué es lo que querían? ¿Qué le iban a pedir? Leopold estaba mas que acostumbrado a que le buscasen cuando necesitaban algo de él, pero en esa situación, no veía objetivo alguno, parecía que la gente le hablase por el puro gusto de hacerlo.

El rubio tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que nadie le hablaría por gusto, y que mejor no se hiciese expectativas, que lo mejor era ignorarlos hasta que se fueran.

Y así siguió la semana; el martes, todos los chicos le obligaron a sentarse a su mesa en la cafetería mientras ponían frente él una bandeja de almuerzo, con una pizza de aspecto grasoso y un refresco que tuvo que comerse obligatoriamente; el miércoles, los profesores decidieron unirse a aquella oleada de atención, haciéndole preguntas en cada clase cuando antes se saltaban su nombre en la lista; el jueves, por otro lado, la gente le acompañaba de un lado a otro, sin dejarle un momento a solas, sin dejar de hablar, haciendo comentarios de su ropa, el clima, la gente de la escuela, los planes para el fin de semana, no hubo respuesta.

Para el viernes, tanto Butters como los demás chicos estaban cansados; todos había esperado que para el fin de semana hubiese algunos avances con Butters y su problema de habla, aunque fuesen simples monosílabos; pero no lo lograron, y aunque la mayoría estaba dispuesto a esperar, otros no eran tan pacientes, o para ser mas específicos, Eric Cartman no era paciente.

-Muy bien chicos- habló el señor Garrison, la tensión en el ambiente era obvia, era la ultima clase del ultimo día después de todo –hoy hablaremos del libro que estamos leyendo… Butters, ¿dime que opinaste de este capítulo?- preguntó el hombre, mientras ojos verde azulados le suplicaban que lo dejase en paz, el rubio negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no iba a responder la pregunta del profesor.

-De acuerdo, toma tu tiempo… Token, dinos tu opinión…-

-AGH, AL CARAJO- gritó Eric Cartman, los ojos de todos en la clase se fijaron en el obeso castaño, distinguiendo el enojo en su rostro, como una enorme alerta roja avisándoles que se quitasen de su camino mientras Eric se levantaba y caminaba enojado hacia el lugar de Butters, que convenientemente estaba junto a la puerta -¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA BUTTERS! ¡Egoísta! ¡No sé ni porque intentamos ayudarte! ¡Eres un fenómeno! ¡Un raro! ¡Un lastre! ¡Todo estaba mejor cuando te ignorábamos y dejábamos que te matases de hambre! ¡Marica de mierda!-

-¡Cállate culón! ¡Lo estás asustando!- Intercedió Wendy, y no mentía, Butters sin darse cuenta, se había encogido en su asiento, su cabeza recargaba casi contra el respaldo de su silla, sus brazos habían ido a parar a su pecho, como intentando mantenerse en una pieza, y sus piernas estaban levantadas de manera casi antinatural, sin tocar el suelo.

Hacía ya mucho que nadie atacaba a Butters así, y el rubio podía sentir en su garganta una enorme bola de algo que solo reconoció como tristeza, intentando abrirse paso por sus cuerdas bucales, mientras sus ojos empezaban a arder y pestañear, como si fuese a llorar. No podía quebrarse, no ahí, rodeado de gente que estaba cansada de él; así que con cuidado, despegó sus brazos de su cuerpo, consciente de cada movimiento que hacía: sus manos tomando su mochila, abriendo el zipper, su mano derecha cogiendo sus libros, su libreta, su lápiz, su mano izquierda acomodando los objetos mientras los metía en el bolso; luego, con sigilo, se levantó de su asiento, ignorando a todos mientras llamaban su nombre, urgiéndole a regresar a su lugar, saliendo por la puerta y empezó a correr por los pasillos, desesperado por encontrar la salida.

No dejó de correr aun cuando había dejado la escuela atrás, la calle principal, y un montón de casas, incluyendo la suya. Corrió hasta que las piernas le dolieron, hasta que los pulmones y el costado de su cuerpo empezaron a arder, hasta que el aire empezó a ser mas escaso, hasta que aquellas ganas casi incontenibles de romper en llanto desapareció. Estaba huyendo, aunque fuese de manera hipotética.

Cuando se cansó lo suficiente, se sentó en la acera, intentando recobrar el control sobre si mismo, inhala – exhala, repitió esta acción lentamente, listo para levantarse y volver a casa, listo para encerrarse y no decir nada, listo para seguir su vida como siempre.

No es como si a alguien le importase

El caminó a casa fue lento, no quería llegar demasiado temprano, pues si no, sus padres sospecharían que se escapó de clase, y entonces, tendría que enfrentarse a otra ronda de gritos; tuvo suficiente con Eric Cartman. Mas para su mala suerte, los gritos si sucedieron cuando abrió la puerta.

-LEOPOLD STOTCH- gritó su madre, caminando hacia él con la cara desfigurada por el enojo –recibí una llamada de la escuela, te saliste de la clase, ¿en que pensabas jovencito?- el rubio solo miró al piso, sus mejillas sonrojándose por la vergüenza –eres un hijo terrible, después de todo lo que su padre se esfuerza por tu educación, por ti, para que tengas techo y comida, eres un desagradecido. ¡ESTAS CASTIGADO! En este mismo instante vas a limpiar el patio, iba a hacerlo yo, pero obviamente necesitas escarmiento-

Leopold pasó toda la tarde arrancando hierba con sus manos, haciendo que la tierra se escondiese bajo sus uñas y que sus nudillos sangrasen ligeramente por el esfuerzo. Su padre llegó horas después, diciéndole palabras similares a las de su madre, eso no le impresionó, ninguno era particularmente original cuando de regañar se trataba, lo que si le impacto fue que su padre le dejase sin cenar, ordenándole subir a su habitación y "reflexionar en sus acciones".

Butters subió con calma relativa, aunque por dentro, sentía que era una bomba que debía ser desactivada inmediatamente; sentía el enojo y la tristeza en el pecho, subiendo con potencia, intentando hacerle quebrar, mientras que el dolor en sus manos se hacía cada vez mas fuerte.

Necesitaba un alivio, pronto; y sabía exactamente donde encontrarlo. Butters se había cortado a propósito dos veces en la vida; la primera fue cuando por accidente, rompió una figurilla de porcelana de su abuela y toda su familia paso el resto de la tarde recriminándole la acción, la segunda fue cuando al fin dejó de hablar, y creía que se iba a volver loco por la falta de comunicación. Se había prometido no volverlo hacer, mas sin embargo, ese día había sido especialmente terrible, difícil, quería dejar de pensar y la navaja contra su muñeca le proveía aquello: su mente en blanco, concentrándose solamente en aplicar la suficiente fuerza y velocidad para empezar a ver la sangre.

Cerró su puerta con seguro, se quitó la chaqueta sucia y fue directo a su cajón, al fondo del mismo, estaba escondida una caja de navajas de afeitar que su madre le regaló en navidad (bajo la excusa de que ya era un hombrecito y debía rasurarse como uno, incluso cuando aun no presentaba vello facial). Casí podía imaginar la textura de su navaja contra su piel, el ligero pero placentero ardor del principio, la imagen de una línea invisible que se empezaba a pigmentar de rojo, haciendo a sus pupilas dilatarse.

Tan cerca, estaba tan cerca, solo tenía que sacar la navaja de la caja, tomarla con seguridad, y con varios movimientos veloces en el mismo lugar, empezaría aquel gusto culposo.

-Suelta las navajas- le ordenó una voz grave, varonil, y extrañamente familiar; Butters no acató la orden, en lugar de eso, fijo su mirada a donde provenía la voz, su ventana estaba abierto, y sentado en el marco estaba Mysterion, el héroe del pueblo, el que preservaba la paz de un caótico lugar como South Park.

-Te dije que las soltaras, no me hagas quitártelas- con cuidado, Butters las colocó sobre la cama, soltándolas, alejándose de aquel mueble, chocando su espalda contra la pared. El enmascarado vio su oportunidad y entró a la habitación, primero tomó las navajas, escondiéndolas en algún bolsillo de su traje; luego se dirigió al rubio, quien le veía con curiosidad y miedo, esperando una reprimenda mas, la cereza del pastel.

-Tienes miedo- susurró Mysterion –no lo tengas, no vengo a gritarte y no voy a hacerte daño, vine a hablar contigo- con cuidado, aquella mano enfundada en guantes de hule tomó la mano de Leopold, guiándolo de regreso a la cama, sentándolo al piel de la misma mientras el héroe se sentaba a su lado, ojos azules como el cielo fijos en ojos verde azulados.

-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta, sé que debes estar harto de ellas, los chicos te han cargado con las mismas toda esta semana, como si eso fuese hacer que hablases; es simplemente que no han preguntado correctamente-

Butters lo miró con interés, no entendiendo a donde se dirigía esa conversación.

-Así que en lugar de preguntarte, vengo a decirte que queremos ayudarte, que sea lo que sea que te este molestando, vamos a estar ahí para apoyarte a superarlo; no tienes porque estar solo, abandonado, mientras te ponen castigos inútiles como dejarte sin comer o hacerte quitar hierbas de un jardín muerto- los ojos de Leopold demostraron su sorpresa.

-Te vi hacer esas tareas, créeme, estuve tentado a entrar y golpear a esos monstruos que tienes por tutores… lo que en verdad quiero decir es que, te quiero, te queremos, no tienes porque lastimarte así, estoy aquí para escucharte, para ayudarte, igual que todos los chicos de la clase, y cuando estés listo para hablar de ello y desahogarte, vamos a estar ahí-

Aquel nudo en sus cuerdas vocales volvió, con mayor potencia que la vez anterior, intentando abrirse paso por su garganta.

-No es bueno que te contengas así, no es saludable… déjalo salir Butters, déjalo ir antes de que te consuma, antes de que te pierdas-

Demasiado tarde, no importaba cuanto el rubio intentase ocultar aquel nudo, o como sus ojos se cristalizaban, las lágrimas empezaron a salir, Butters podía sentirlas, recorriendo sus mejillas como si fuese lluvia sobre un desierto; una vez que empezó, fue imposible parar.

Abrazó a Mysterion como si de un salvavidas se tratase, enredando sus brazos en la bien formada cintura mientras su rostro se enterraba en su cuello; las lágrimas seguían fluyendo, llevándose con ellas el dolor, la tristeza, el enojo; era doloroso y agradable, era tortuoso y terapéutico, era lo que necesitaba.

Pudo sentir las manos del héroe recorrer su espalda, después de un rato, Mysterion tomó su capa y se la colocó a Butters, como si de una manta se tratase; Butters creyó quedaría seco después de unos minutos, pero siguió llorando por horas, y se fue a dormir aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, las ultimas para ser exactos, liberándolo al fin de toda esa tención acumulada mientras un par de brazos fuertes le recostaban.

-Buenas noches, Buttercup- susurró la voz grave, pero Leopold a penas y registró el sonido, mucho menos registró las palabras.

Durmió como un ángel aquella noche, no tuvo ni sueños ni pesadilla, fue solo una reconfortante oscuridad momentánea, homogénea y perfecta; el golpe de puños contra su puerta fue lo que le despertó.

-Butters Stotch, abre esta maldita puerta- ordenó su madre, el rubio intentó levantarse, pero un par de brazos le detuvieron; Mysterion seguía ahí, pero ahora la luz del día permitía que el rubio distinguiese mas su figura: el color de ojos azul cielo, la forma de la nariz, los mechones entre castaños y rubios que salían de la capucha.

Solo había una persona con esas características físicas.

Probablemente su madre se cansó, o Butters se las había arreglado para bloquear sonidos que no fuesen su respiración y el latido de su corazón.

-Buenos días- le dijo el enmascarado, su voz ya no era ni tan grave ni trabajada como lo fue la noche anterior –Tienes el peor despertador de la tierra, ¿Sabes?-

Por primera vez, en lo que parecían años, Leopold sonrió, sus labios se ensanchar y sus ahora inexistentes mejillas se volvieron mas protuberantes. El rubio procedió entonces a abrazar al héroe, intentando sujetarle lo mas fuerte posible; un par de brazos hizo lo mismo con él; después de un rato, se separaron, mas sus narices quedaron a centímetros una de la otra; la mano derecha de Stotch tomó el rostro del héroe con delicadeza, y entre abrió los labios mientras respiraba profundamente, dándose valor

-Gracias, Ken- susurró; Kenny se quitó la capucha, y Leopold entonces separó la mano de su rostro para enterrarla entre aquellos mechones de pelo miel.

Butters creyó que el cabello de Kenny era la cosa mas suave que hubiese sentido jamás; Kenny por el otro lado, concluyó que no podía haber nadie en el mundo con una voz tan melódica y bella que Butters, y tuvo el honor de ser el primero en escucharla después de muchos meses de vivir sin ella.

* * *

><p><em>FINAL FELIZ, bueno, a mi manera de verlo es final feliz <em>

_¿Lo odiaron? ¿Lo amaron? Dejen comentario :) Ahora, me voy a dormir, mañana toca clase de dibujo y luego, me iré de perdida_

_(me despido quejándome del maldito comercial de la ex miss universo sobre Puebla, la ciudad no se ve así de fría ¬¬)_

_Nos leemos pronto_

_xoxo_

_ary_


End file.
